Our Next 4 Years
by RigiUK
Summary: Alone on a beach in Hawaii, Ryan and Marissa look back over their 4 year on/off relationship, reflecting on the key moments which brought them here.


**Our Next Four Years….!**

Lazily, he stirred. Slowly, the noise of the surf grew louder, and louder. He opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a picnic rug (?). Turning his head, he looked up, and saw palm fronds waving overhead, causing bright flickering sunlight to dazzle his eyes.

Startled, Ryan sat up, a blanket sliding down his chest, and looked around; he was lying on a beach under some palm trees. At the back of it, a jeep sat parked at the end of a jungle track. The remains of a campfire quietly smouldered a few feet from him, it's scented smoke drifting away on the morning air… He had clearly spent the night here!

He felt the blanket move slightly. He glanced down to his right, and saw Marissa gently turn over in her sleep. Her always beautiful face looked peaceful, untroubled, content, unlike on other mornings in the past 4 years. Her eyelids moved, and Ryan guessed she was soon to wake-up…. Very gently he tried to slip out from under the blanket, turning to place his bare feet on the black sand and making to stand up.

A hand softly touched his lower back, and he stopped, turning around. Marissa had woken, and was watching him. Their eyes locked – stormy blue to green – and they lost track of their surroundings for a few seconds, until his face broke into his classic half-smile. Marissa's eyes sparkled, and she returned it, her smile soon widening into one of her classic, huge toothy grins. Helplessly, he grinned shyly at her, and she cocked one finely plucked eyebrow. "Hey," she said softly, "were you trying to sneak away from me?" "…..Maybe?" he replied, giving her a teasing smile. "Wearing what exactly….?" she asked, eyebrow raised again, giving the blanket a gentle tug, then pulling it away from him. He grabbed the edge, but she kept at it. Very quickly, a tug of war developed, with both of them wearing determined smiles, until Ryan began to gain the upper hand. "No! no-no-no-no-NO!" Marissa cried out, laughing, as she frantically gripped the blanket, "Oh so you'll do it to me but not let me do it to you?"" Ryan asked, laughing. She tugged hard and he lost his balance, falling down on top of her. "Ow!" she said. "Well, you caused it!" he pointed out, looming over her as he propped himself up on his hands. Their eyes locked again, making their laughter slowly cease as their closeness hit both of them.

Marissa couldn't help it, she lost herself in his intense, deep, blue, grey-flecked eyes, eyes she couldn't resist for the past 4 years. Ryan too, felt himself be drawn irresistibly into her deep green eyes, eyes which could both betray a shyness, but also sparkle and burn with a mischievous, childish fire which had hooked him so often over the same period. It gave away her depths; a mixture of uncertainty, loneliness but also big-heartedness, generosity, caring and a certain edgy rebelliousness which affected him like no one else….

As they stared at each other, their pulserates increased, making their breathing rate rise. Marissa's hot breath teased his cheek, and his hers, making them starve for each other. Ryan gently lowered himself onto her, and their lips touched. They paused, their looks confirming their desire, and they joined their lips again. Swiftly, the kiss deepened, their tongues searching each other's mouths as they desperately savoured their taste. Never mind how many times they kissed, it never seemed to satisfy their need for each other…

Their need intensified, turning into lust. Automatically, Ryan reached for his pants and extracted his wallet. As he opened it, Marissa's hand stopped him. Looking into her eyes, Ryan read the silent offer, and nodded quickly. She opened the packet and reached down, gently, but impatiently applying his protection, then slid her slender arms around him again. At once, their lips merged, their eyes clouding with the rapidly intensifying lust. Uncontrollably, Ryan and Marissa took their desire to the next level, the sounds of their passion competing with the surf, the rustling palm leaves, and the jungle's morning chorus…

A bird squawked close by, startling Marissa awake. Slowly, she looked around; beside her slumbered Ryan, a contented look on his face. Close by, their camp fire was almost out, with only a few coals left amongst the ash. Overhead, the palm fronds rustled in the sea breeze, making sunlight dance across her face, while the noise of the surf breaking on the black sand beach metres away provided a restful, soothing backdrop. She lay her head back down, and briefly closed her eyes. Even the Tiki hut back in Newport hadn't been as good as this…. As their first time, it would always be special, but it was in Newport, their home but a place with mixed memories for them both. Here, on an empty Hawaiian beach, all that felt like another world….

Suddenly, her eyes shot open when she heard something break above. Instantly, to her right there was a soft thud…. Marissa quickly looked over, and saw the huge coconut which had just missed her head…! Eyes wide, she quickly had a mental image of what could've happened, and couldn't suppress a giggle. Ryan woke-up at this, and looked at her, "huh?" "Oh, nothing!," she said, "just that maybe we should move?!" He looked confused, then saw her nod to her right. Rising-up, he saw the coconut, then glanced up at the tree, where several more waited to fall….. At his startled face, Marissa giggled again, "yes Ryan, I was nearly killed by one!" Instinctively, Ryan sprang-up and pulled her out into the open. "You know, maybe we shouldn't have slept under that thing?!" he suggested. "Yeah, it might have been 2nd time unlucky!" she said, agreeing with him, a nervous smile on her face. "Or 3rd time," he said, holding her close. Marissa realized what he meant. "I know, but I'll never do that again, I promise!" she assured him, "we're here now, aren't we? And….!" She looked around, a sudden realization hitting her, "Ryan, we're on view here." "So what, we're miles from anywhere," he said, unconcerned. "No, I mean we're completely on view here, as in-" Realization dawned quickly on Ryan, who briefly glanced down at himself. "S**t," he said as she giggled, making his ears redden. "How fast can we get to the jeep?!" he asked, hiding her from it in case anyone was watching. "I dunno, but we'd better find out?!" she suggested. Quickly, they sped over to it, and hunted for some clothing.

By now, the day was really heating-up and the humidity level rising…. So that meant a minimal approach… Ryan opting for a pair of shorts and sandals (but no shirt), and Marissa one of her bikinis under a white tank-top with flip-flops. And sunscreen of course!

"Since we're staying here," Marissa decided, raising a hand to silence Ryan's objection, "I'll go and get our fire going again!" She skipped off down onto the sand, carrying their cool box with her. Ryan watched as she quickly gathered some sticks, and tried to revive the smouldering embers, her cheeks puffing out as she blew air onto them. It didn't work, and after several goes, visibly hot, she impatiently pulled off her tank top and tossed it to one side. She tried again, oblivious to his rapt gaze.

'How did I get this girl…..?' he thought, watching her. Ever since he'd met her, on his first night in Newport, he'd been secretly in awe of Marissa. She never ceased to surprise him, or attract him. Like just now; after a week on Hawaii, she had the darkest tan he'd ever seen on her – a deep, golden bronzed hue, which made a stunning contrast with her pearly white teeth and huge, sparkling green eyes. Her light brown hair had also changed a little, it seemed to be blonder… Overall, combined with her slender, lithe physique, she looked incredible! So much so that he found it hard to take his eyes off her….. Not that that was unusual, she'd always had that effect on him…. She'd always held his attention ever since he first saw her at the end of her driveway, and despite their sometimes rocky relationship, that had never changed.

She was unique, a one-off…..

"Ryan?" she called out, interrupting his daydream. He looked at her, standing next to the fire, her blonding hair wafting in the breeze, her deeply tanned skin showing a slight sheen of sweat, and a sudden sigh escaped his lips. She cocked her eyebrow at him, and he quickly looked at the sand, hoping she hadn't seen his blush – she had.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before?!" she teased, "many times…!" Mouth dry, he made himself look-up – Marissa now stood proudly, watching him, her back to the surf. Her hair drifting forwards over her shoulders, she looked stunning, her deep, golden brown skin contrasting sharply with the black sand of the beach. Unable to help himself, he sighed again at the sight. She smiled mischievously at him, then sped over and pushed him on his back onto the sand. She straddled him, propping herself up on her hands, her face inches from his. Again her smile widened into that gorgeous, wide toothy grin, she clearly enjoyed having him under her control….

Or so she thought. Quickly, he yanked one of her arms inwards, and she overbalanced, falling onto her right side with an indignant squeak. In an instant, he rolled on top of her, holding her in the same position. She tried to knock him over, but couldn't, until she giggled beneath his sly smile. "Now who's on top?!" he asked teasingly. "OK, you've got me!" she said, laughing….

Later, after a basic, but delicious breakfast, they sat on the sand together, Marissa leaning against Ryan, his arm around her back. They watched the surf, the sea breeze cooling their bodies. "Ryan," Marissa said softly. "Yeah?" he replied, stroking her side gently. "What were you thinking about earlier, while I was getting our fire going again? You had that thoughtful, almost brooding look on your face?" she asked cautiously. "Nothing, I was just watching you…..!" he covered, teasingly. She giggled softly, but wasn't fooled. "I know you well enough now, you were somewhere faraway, I saw it in your eyes." He paused, then looked at her shyly, "I was just thinking about the last 4 years, our journey to get here. Starting with my first night in Newport."

"Hm, I remember that….." she said drily, looking him in the eyes, "Especially the driveway bit…..."


End file.
